


You Kidnapped Me and Stole My Heart

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Pirate AU, Sterek Bingo 2020, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles wasn't sure what to think of the pirates who had taken him captive before heading home to Beacon.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726042
Comments: 16
Kudos: 294





	You Kidnapped Me and Stole My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Historical  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles knew that the man looking at him was hoping to take him home with him that night. Stiles was more than okay with just going home with him now. He was enjoying his leisurely trek home after finishing college. His father wasn't expecting him for three weeks. He had everything of his sent ahead, and he was carrying as little money as he needed, most of which was sewn into his coat. He had learned how to hide how high born he was, though really there wasn't a lot that he did was the highborn. Not after being raised by Melissa and alongside her son Scott. Melissa and Stiles' mother had been good friends from being raised together by Melissa's mother, so when Claudia had moved to Beacon to marry Stiles' father, she had brought her friend along.

Scott's father was out of the picture, a man who was well to do but unwilling to marry the woman he had gotten pregnant. Stiles' mother had made sure that she and her son were cared for, and Stiles's father continued that after Claudia had died. Stiles had been quite happy being raised half by Melissa and half by his father. He loved Melissa, but she would never replace his mother in his heart, and she never tried.

Stiles heard the voices picking up as the night wore on, and men got drunker and drunker. He loved watching them making idiots of themselves with the barmaids. None of them ever took any of the men up to rooms, even though they tried. Stiles had been in town for a week, taking a rest before he saddled up and rode the rest of the way home with only sleeping out in the woods in safe spots. He would be buying a horse to make that journey, trading in the one that he had used to get where he was.

The man across the room stood up and walked over to settle in at the table across from Stiles. He still had his tankard of ale. There was a wicked look in his eye, and he leaned forward at the table.

"Do you live near here?"

"I'm just traveling through on my way elsewhere," Stiles said.

"What about a room for the night?"

"Nope. I haven't found one yet. Sorry."

"Well then, we will just have to go back to mine," the man said.

"And your name, good sir?" Stiles looked around the room to see if anyone was paying attention to them. They were not. It wasn't strange in a port town like this to have many of every sexual persuasion. Beacon was progressive though it had to be with Stiles growing up there. It wasn't like he kept that to himself. He chased both girls and guys for a long time before deciding on just guys.

"Derek and yours?"

"Stiles."

"If you don't want to give me your name, you could do a little better at coming up with a believable fake name."

"Eh, it's a nickname I was given as a child that stuck. It's that of Mischief, Derek."

"And are you mischievous?" Derek asked as he leaned close enough that Stiles could smell the scent of him. The leather he was wearing on his legs and the subtle hint of something spicy. He at least seemed to keep himself clean.

"Very much so, Sir." Stiles gave Derek a leer and leaned back into his chair to finish off his ale. He had drunk it over so long of a time while eating dinner that he wasn't feeling it at all. He waited for Derek to look out into the room before he stood up and walked around the table. He leaned down, making sure that his lips brushed over his ear as he also dropped his hand down to Derek's lap. He got a good feel of the cock inside of the leather pants. "Feels like it's just right to make me happy."

Derek drained his ale and slammed the tankard down onto the table before standing up so fast that Stiles had to grab the bench to stop it from tipping over. Before Stiles could pull up fully, Derek was leading him out of the tavern. Outside, Stiles was shoved into the wall opposite the tavern, and Derek was pressing into him, kissing him. It started out hot and heavy, and Stiles was more than willing to submit to it.

It was a slow progress from the tavern toward the direction where Derek was taking him. Stiles knew that they were headed toward the water. Stiles had stayed away from the edge of the city that was along the ocean. Mainly because that area was rougher than the rest of the city. Stumbling, Stiles finally decided that he needed to look and see where they were headed. He broke the new kiss that Derek had him in and saw that they were heading up the ramp leading onto a ship.

"You docked for the week?" Stiles asked.

"Yup," Derek said before he started to walk them up onto the ship again. He steered them toward where Stiles knew the sleeping quarters were. If Derek was bringing him back here, he was pretty high in the crew on the ship because few got rooms to themselves. The room that he was shoved into was nearly entirely barren except for the books piled everywhere. On rough seas, it had to be a bitch to keep them all up where they were. He wondered how many times stacks fell onto Derek while he was sleeping.

Derek shut the door as he stepped across the threshold and started to strip off his clothes. Stiles began to do the same. He liked a man who was more than willing to just do what he wanted instead of talking around what he wanted. Derek was nothing but muscles, and it made Stiles ache in good ways. It seemed he had hit the lottery on finding someone to fuck him. He stepped forward when he was naked and dropped down to lick at the head of Derek's cock. Derek fisted his hand in Stiles' hair and held him in place as he slowly thrust in and out of Stiles' mouth.

Stiles wondered what Derek thought of him just dropping to his knees, but the look on his face was nothing but pleasure, so Stiles was pretty sure that Derek was pleased. The men back home before Stiles had gone to college had been gentle with him because they feared who Stiles' father was. The boys at college with him were mostly the same. It was only in the city where no one knew him when Stiles ventured there that he found people who would be a little rougher with him.

"Your mouth. You're a good little cocksucker, aren't you? You are hard from just my cock in your mouth." Derek's eyes darkened, and his hand tightened, and then he was thrusting a little more recklessly in Stiles' mouth, holding him right where he wanted him. "You are going to swallow, aren't you?"

Stiles moaned around the cock in his mouth and readied himself for it. Derek pushed all the way in, his cock swelling and pushing down Stiles' throat a little. He held himself there as he came and then slowly pulled back and rocked a little more in and out as he finished. Despite the fact that he was obviously a sailor, Stiles found that his release didn't taste nearly as awful as others had before.

Derek used the hand on his head to pull him up, and he kissed him, it was just as hot and heavy as the ones previously had been, and Stiles tried to stop his legs from buckling as Derek wrapped his other hand around his cock. Derek kissed down his cheek and then up his jaw to nip at his ear.

"I'm half tempted to keep you, Stiles. Keep you in here, and when work gets to be too much, come in and use your mouth to make myself feel better. Whenever I want during the day. Deny you your release and fuck you stupid before we sleep."

"Please," Stiles said. The hand on his cock was maddening. Derek knew just how to do it, and Stiles had leaked enough already that his hand was smoothed on its path up and down. Just as Stiles was getting close, Derek let go. "Bastard."

"Oh, you'll come. When I want you to. Which will be when I am inside of you."

Stiles' legs did buckle a little with that, and the only thing that held him up was that Derek grabbed him around the waist. Derek was strong, it seemed, as he carried Stiles over to the bed and dropped him onto it. It was rather large, given the room and the ship in general.

Looking up at Derek, Stiles watched as he grabbed a pot of something and settled it on a small board that was beside the bed. It looked like it was used to hold stuff as there were dings and even a few small burn marks on it.

"On your belly, flat," Derek said.

Stiles nodded and tried to get his body to work to flip himself over. He did and spread his legs as Derek crawled into the bed behind him. The pot was settled right on Stiles' lower back. Derek spread Stiles' legs a little more and then swiped his fingers between Stiles' cheeks. He already had slick on them, and it was smeared all over, no care for actually trying to get it inside of Stiles, it seemed. The little bit of worry was creeping up Stiles' spine. He knew that there were men who thought that it was all that was needed, but Stiles always wanted at least a little of whatever was being used put inside of him before the cock was in him.

"Hey, you-" Stiles cut himself off as two fingers were pressed inside of him, going deep.

Derek slicked him up good, more than most men used, and all the while, he played with the spot inside of Stiles that always made him see stars. He was kind of shocked as most men didn't give a fuck to actually try and get soemone off like that. It was usually Stiles getting himself off, or a hand was given after the man he was with had got his.

At Derek's prodding, Stiles got to his knees after the pot was removed. Stiles could hear him slicking up his cock, and he readied himself for what was to come next. Derek pressed down at his shoulders as he pressed the head of his cock to Stiles' hole. Despite all of the otherwise rough treatment, Derek was slow with this. Almost too slow, like he wanted Stiles to just take it all into his own hands and thrust himself back on Derek's cock.

Stiles was about to do just that when Derek was fully inside of him, his skin flush to Stiles'.

"My crew is going to hear you; go ahead, keep on."

Stiles pressed his lips together and tried to stifle the sounds that he realized he was making. Small whines and gasps. Derek pulled back and thrust inside again, going from having Stiles nearly empty to full in a single, hard thrust.

"AH!" Stiles nearly screamed as his prostate was rubbed just right. Derek fucked him hard and fast until he couldn't help but orgasm. Derek slowed his thrusts until Stiles could barely feel him moving in and out. Derek was still hard inside of him, and when he pulled out, Stiles whined a little.

"It's okay. Just going to move you." Derek pulled him to where he was practically sitting in his lap, his cock sliding inside of him again. A hand was in his hair again, and the other a band of heat and sweat around his middle. "I don't know which I like better, your ass or your mouth. I'll have to try each a few more times before I figure it out."

"Fuck," Stiles said as Derek slow fucked him. The hand in his hair moved from there to his throat, not squeezing at all, just using it to keep Stiles' head where it seemed Derek wanted it.

"Do you like my cock inside of you?"

"Yes," Stiles hissed as Derek thrust inside of him a little harder. The position they were in was making sure that Stiles felt every inch of the cock inside of him. He'd never fucked like this before. It was usually on his knees in a bed or bent over something. Stiles pretty much figured that this was going to be his favorite position ever.

Derek's hand wandered from his side to the middle of his belly, splaying out to hold him as Derek's speed picked up. He was chasing his orgasm as Stiles was getting aroused again.

"Do you think you can come again just from this?" Derek asked.

"I don't know," Stiles answered. He'd never gotten hard again like this during sex outside of fumbling teenage years with the boys in the city. Lazy days of orgasm after orgasm and just lying in bed between talking.

Derek slowed down again, making Stiles whine a little at the loss of sensation.

"I told you that you are coming on my cock."

"Derek, please," Stiles begged. He tried to rock down onto Derek's cock as he rolled his hips up into him, but the hand on his throat and belly stopped him from being able to move.

"On my cock," Derek said.

Stiles grabbed onto Derek's arms, trying to hold himself in the other man's embrace. This felt so different than any other sexual encounter that he had ever had. Derek knew right when he was getting close to orgasm again, probably from the sounds he was making, and his hips started to snap with the force of each thrust.

Orgasm crashed into Stiles, and Derek fucked him through it until he came as well. Stiles didn't even think that he could hold himself up on his knees if Derek let him go.

Stiles expected to be shoved away from Derek now that the sex was done, but Derek kept a hold of him, his nose nuzzling in at Stiles' neck. It seemed like he was smelling him. Stiles had cleaned up at the stables after boarding his horse there and making the trade for a new one. He had brought little with him, and his clothes had not been worth saving, so he had bought new in his size from a shop in the town.

The less one carried when traveling, the less chance of getting attacks by thieves. The only things that Stiles needed were in his coat that was tossed to the floor with the rest of his clothes.

"Stay," Derek commanded as he finally started to let Stiles go, carefully lowering him to the bedding and getting up. He walked over to a basin, and Stiles watched him clean up. The room was just dark enough that Stiles could barely see him. He could see the stark darkness of a tattoo across the middle of his upper back but couldn't see it well enough to figure out what it was. Derek came back to him and cleaned him up with gentle hands.

That was a shock to Stiles, but he didn't try and take over for the other man. A shirt was tossed to Stiles next, and he slipped it on. It was a sleeping shirt, flowy, and sturdy at the same time. Stiles figured that it meant that Derek wanted him to stay the night. Stiles was up for that. He loved lazy morning sex and rarely got it.

The candle was gutted, and Stiles let his eyes close as Derek slipped into bed with him.

* * *

The smell of salt air had Stiles jerking awake. He looked around to see that Derek was still in bed with him. The ship they were on was rocking, and Stiles was confused. Ships didn't rock like that unless there were waves, and most of the docking areas were created so that there were no waves like this.

Derek was facing him, watching him. There was a smirking smile on his lips before he leaned over and kissed Stiles.

"Big swell," someone yelled from up on deck as Derek climbed out of bed.

Stiles admired the form before the words sunk in at the same time that the tattoo that was on Derek's back was fully visible. It was well past morning, and that meant the sun was shining bright enough, even through the few windows. Stiles had no issue recognizing the triskele on the man's back, and there was only a single family that used that symbol.

Derek wasn't just Sailor Derek. He was First Mate Derek Hale. Sailing under his Uncle Peter Hale and they were a pair of the most feared pirates that sailed the seas. Derek walked over to the basin and started to do his morning routine, it seemed.

Stiles slipped out of bed and grabbed his things, he dressed as quietly as he could and then slipped out of the room. The ship rocked, and Stiles crashed into a wall as he started for the stairs. He didn't have his shoes on, but he could do that once he was off of the ship. He just hoped that no one stopped him. He had bedded one of the most wanted men in the country.

Stumbling at the top of the stairs had the ship pitched again, Stiles stopped and dropped his boots. There was nothing but sea around them. The ship wasn't docked.

The crew turned to look at him. Most were younger like himself, but they all looked hardened in a way that Stiles didn't like. The shock though, was that there were three women and two males in his sight. Women were not usually allowed to be on ships. It was bad luck. The only ship that he knew that had a high ranking woman was the Argents ships that had Kate on them. She had come up high in the Argent shipping lines and had done her family proud. If the words spread was to be believed. There were other rumors, though, that she did it all through illegal means. She was currently the first mate on the ship captained by her brother Chris.

"Ah, the guest has awoken," a voice said from behind Stiles. Stiles turned to the side to where he could keep most of the crew in his sight as he looked up at where the wheel was. He knew Peter Hale on sight, the bounty for his head was massive, and the image of him was plastered everywhere. Stiles looked down as he heard Derek coming closer to him. Derek had shaved it seemed. All of the pictures of him had his face covered in facial hair. "How do you fare this morning, Mister Stilinski?"

Stiles' heart skipped a few beats at his surname. They knew exactly who he was. The Hales had never ransomed people before, supplies, and the like yes but never a person. Stiles wondered what they thought they were going to get for him.

"I don't know who you think I am, but I am not him," Stiles said. He hoped that they wouldn't kill him because he was a waste of space and just dropped him at the next port.

"Liar," Peter said. He grinned and looked down. Stiles looked down as well, and coming out of another room was Parrish. His father's most trusted man. "Mister Parrish?"

"That's the Governor's son," Parrish said with a hint of a smirk in his tone.

"You traitor!" Stiles didn't care about anything but getting to him. He rushed at the man, nearly tripping down the stairs, but Derek caught him as Parrish tried to make it back into the room he had come out of. Stiles got one good scratch down the side of his face, though. Blood welled from the scratches.

"Spitfire, isn't he?" Peter asked.

Derek just chuckled as he moved to tip Stiles over his shoulder and carry him up the stairs like a sack of grain. Stiles tried to fight his way out of it. He could make it to Derek's room and bar the door. He had seen the wood to do it the night before. Derek was holding onto him too well, though. Up the stairs, they went and then up the second set as well. Stiles was dropped to the wooden flooring of the upper deck at the feet of Peter.

Stiles looked up at the pirate and glared at him before he pushed up to stand. He wasn't going to let any of them look down on him.

"You were rather easy to lure onto the ship. A pretty face and an offered cock was enough."

Stiles waited until Peter got a little closer and then slapped him. The look on the man's face said he wasn't shocked, though.

"I remember you when you were a child. Your parents doted on you, but at least you were smart. Are you going to continue to be smart?" Peter asked.

Stiles refused to answer. Peter looked over his shoulder at Derek, and Derek stepped closer before dropping a hand on Stiles' shoulder. He didn't force Stiles down to his knees but instead slotted himself against Stiles' back. His hips rutted against Stiles' ass a little making him gasp. He hated that his body responded to him, and his mouth parted in a gasp.

"Answer him," Derek growled in his ear.

Stiles nodded his head.

"Good. You'll join Derek in his room as it's the biggest on the ship. My room is much too small for a guest such as you. As long as you don't piss us off, none of us will harm you, Mister Stilinski. We will deliver you to Beacon as fast as we can. We have a load of cargo to drop off first. We are very sorry that any of your bags were left in that hellhole, but we can find more clothes for you with ease as we have a large variety on the ship already. Meals are served at dawn and dusk, and there are always snacks in the galley. Help yourself to whatever you want. You slept in this morning, so we saved a meal for you in the galley. Derek will show you where it is. There are no weapons on board for you to snag to kill us with, and even if so, you have no training in ships as I have been told. Your life depends on ours."

Stiles nodded his head again.

"His boots," one of the women said.

Stiles turned to look at her and saw that her face had a few features in common with Derek and a few with Peter. She looked to be younger than Derek, so that meant that it was his sister Cora. One of the other women was behind her, and she reminded him of Derek, so it had to be Laura.

The Hales used to be a powerful family, with ties to everyone in the world. Then the ship the main family had been sailing on had been attacked by pirates, and most of them killed. These four were the only ones left. Stiles had no clue who the other woman and the two males were. The Hale pirates were notorious about no one realizing they were anywhere before they were already leaving with what they wanted. Much like what they had done with Stiles.

This was not the main ship of the Hale fleet, that much Stiles knew. He knew that ship like the back of his hand. This was just as grand, but it was not nearly as decked out as the main ship. He wondered why they were using it, and then he remembered that the port they had just been at was not friendly to pirates. Stiles looked at the flag they were using and found that it was a generic trader flag.

Derek tugged on Stiles and pulled him back from Peter before waving at Stiles' boots.

Stiles glared at Derek before he found a bench to sit on so he could put his boots on. He wasn't coordinated enough to do that while standing on the ship. He looked around as he laced up the boots to see that Peter was talking to Cora in hushed tones while Derek was watching him. He looked away from Derek's gaze, feeling his cheeks heating up.

"Done, pouting?" Derek asked as he stepped up and pulled Stiles into a standing position as he was done tying his boots.

"I'm not pouting. I'm adjusting to the fact that I was seduced and kidnapped by a pirate, and he used sex to do it."

"We were just going to wait for you to get smashed, and then you were nursing that ale while eating and kept on looking at me. You were good looking enough, and I figured that seducing you was easier than trying to knock you out and carry you to the ship. Parrish told us that you can be a wiggle worm, and you scream like a banshee, so seduction or knocked out was the two choices." Derek laid a hand on Stiles' lower back like he was doing to guide him out like that.

Stiles rolled his shoulders and tried to dislodge it, but Derek just pressed more firmly and pushed Stiles along with him. They went down the stairs and then the second set like they were going back to Derek's room, but instead of turning into it, they turned the other direction and then slipped into the galley.

The galley looked nothing like the galley on any other ship that Stiles had ever toured with his father. He saw that it was cleaner than the rest of the ship, and there were a lot of vegetables and even fruits lying around. The smell of bacon had Stiles' stomach growling, and Derek pushed him along to a table that had two trays on it. They were covered, and Derek lifted those up and set them far away from where Stiles was. It wasn't like they would be a good weapon, it wasn't like Stiles had anywhere to go.

Derek handed Stiles a fork and a spoon and waved at the food.

"Tea or coffee?"

"Tea," Stiles answered. He watched as Derek poured something from a pitcher into a heavy tankard before setting it in front of him and then getting another for himself from a different pitcher. He settled down across from Stiles at the table and started to eat.

Stiles noticed that the tray for him had twice as much food on it as Stiles' and Stiles' tray had more than Stiles would typically eat on it. Stiles tried not to watch Derek eat too much, but he couldn't help it. Derek was handsome, and even now, with the anger in him for being duped like he was, Stiles still felt an attraction to him.

"What do I need to do?" Stiles asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard that everyone on a ship must do something. What do I need to do? I cannot cook to save my life, and I doubt there is much in the running of the ship that I can do."

"That's not the way that it is on this crew. We have all the people we need to make it. I would rather have you not injure yourself. The better condition you are in, the more money we will get. You can keep on warming my bed, though, if you wish. I'm sure you are more than adequate for that."

Stiles dropped his fork and swung his hand up to slap him, but Derek caught his hand without even looking up at him.

"Try that again, and you'll find yourself tied to my bed for the rest of the day, and I'll see about what we discussed last night."

Stiles knew precisely what he was talking about, Derek using his mouth all day long when he wanted and not giving Stiles relief.

"You would force me?"

"That smell of your arousal right now tells me that no force is needed. You loved my cock in your mouth last night, and you will today as well."

Stiles looked at his food and continued to eat. He said nothing, but when it was time to finish up, he left his tray where it was and stormed back to Derek's room, shutting the door and barring it before throwing himself on the bed.

As he landed, the smell of their passion the night before hit his nose. The scent of their sweat and Stiles' release filled the room with the sun warming the room and making it muggy in the humid air. Stiles stripped the bed and tossed the sheets into the corner before dropping down onto it again. He stewed like that for a long time before boredom hit him.

The books in the stack beside the bed were interesting looking, so he grabbed three and pulled them up to him. The first was in french and looked well-read. There was a marker in the middle that spoke of being stuck there to help remind Derek where he was. Stiles read over the first page and found that it was a fantastical tale of werewolves.

Stiles had heard the rumors as much as anyone that there were beings among them that were not human.

The waves had calmed down outside of the ship, and Stiles curled in on himself with the sun giving him enough light to read by. The story was good, and Stiles found himself lost in it. When the sun got high enough to really come in the windows, Stiles found that he was warm and tired and let the sun send him off to sleep.

"Wake up, Stiles," a voice called. There was someone carding their fingers through his hair, and he pushed up into it. The person chuckled. Another hand moved and touched him, fingers over his cheek, and then a thumb over his lips. Stiles was feeling good, and he licked at the finger before tipping his head to take it into his mouth. He tasted sweat and something else on there, and he moaned.

Half asleep and lazy sex was always something that Stiles was up for. Whoever had shared his bed the night before obviously stayed around and was wanting something before they left.

"You would tempt a preacher," the man said. The hand in Stiles' hair moved downward, scratching at the skin of his neck before sliding down further. The hand settled over his cock, and he thrust up into it at the same time a thumb in his mouth became two fingers pressing in there. Stiles sucked them in and treated them like a cock. It was too fucking good.

"You make me wanna choke you on my cock," the man said. He pressed in with his fingers as far as they would go and touched at Stiles' throat. "That or never leave this room and see exactly how many times you can suck me off before your mouth just won't work anymore."

The words reminded Stiles of something, and he groaned before opening his eyes to see a man above him. It took a few seconds for him to realize that it was Derek. Derek Hale, who had kidnapped him.

Stiles flailed to try and get away from him, but all that Derek did was jerk his fingers from Stiles' mouth and pin him down at the shoulder with that hand. The other was still over his cock. The door to the cabin was standing wide open when Stiles looked that way, and the board used to keep it shut was back where it had been before Stiles had barred himself in the room.

"Let me go," Stiles demanded.

Derek let him go and raised his hands up. Stiles scooted back away from where Dere was, putting his back to the corner the bed was built in.

"You were rutting into the bed, and as soon as I touched you, you got even harder. Sorry for mistaking what you wanted."

Stiles could feel the throbbing of his cock as it ached for release. Stiles wasn't sure what he wanted. To slap the man who had done this to him or kiss him. Derek smirked at him as if he could read Stiles' mind.

"I brought you something to tide you over for the afternoon as well as a pitcher of the tea so that you don't go thirsty. It wouldn't do to have you get sick on our hands." Derek motioned toward where there was a tray of food as well as a pitcher. The pitcher looked like it was being held in a groove on the table it was on. Stiles had barely looked around the room, even when he had stormed back in there that morning.

Stiles looked at Derek as Derek looked around the room. He wasn't sure what Derek was looking for, but it was an unguarded moment for the pirate.

"Why did you seduce me?" Stiles asked.

Derek's head came back around and looked at Stiles.

"I said already that you were good looking. You seemed to want to bed me as much as I wanted to bed you. It's been a while since I've found someone to have sex with that I wanted as much as they wanted me. I refuse to pay for sex."

"It wasn't..." Stiles pursed his lips.

"It wasn't just to get you back here to kidnap you. That was a part of it, but even if you had not been my target, I would have still tried to bed you if we were here just to restock."

Stiles knew that he was good looking. He knew that because of who he was, there were few that turned down a romp in the bed with him. Stiles never demanded it, though. He wasn't like the ones who used their position to get people into bed with them.

"And if I said that you were to never touch me sexually again?" Stiles asked.

"Then, I would not do it. We have our own code, you know." Derek was smirking again, but it was softer. He scooted closer to Stiles to where his thigh was touching Stiles' toes. Stiles had not taken his boots off before, so that meant that Derek had to be the one to do it. "We don't hurt those who don't hurt us first. Yes, we steal and hijack cargo, but never everything and the crew is left alive."

Stiles knew about that, and it was part of why most of the bounties for catching a Hale didn't include death. Except for Peter. Peter was wanted, and Stiles was pretty sure that Kate wanted to gut him herself.

"We will be docking in a few days, you will not be allowed out of here at all," Derek said.

"Why? Afraid I'll slip away?"

"That's part of it but also that we don't want eyes on us while we do what we need to do. I can lock this door from the outside, and the only window will be on the opposite side from where we are docked. So you won't see anything anyway. So if you promise to be good, we will just lock you in here. If you are not good or refuse to promise, you will be tied up, and your mouth gagged. You have up until that morning before we dock to make your decision." Derek reached out, and Stiles nearly jerked back, but Derek paused as soon as Stiles started to move.

"I won't ever hurt you," Derek said as he cupped the side of Stiles' face. He drew Stiles forward with that hand and kissed him.

There was just as much passion in the kiss as there had been the night before.

"Don't you have work to do?" Stiles asked as Derek pulled out of the kiss.

"My main job is watching you. Parrish has taken over my other duties on the ship. It's three weeks, and we can dock at the town closest to Beacon."

"It's shouldn't be that long. We are at most a week away by sea."

"We have other duties we need to do before then, and the waiting will make your father more than willing to pay for your safe return."

Stiles swallowed, and he looked at Derek. There was no pity or anything like that in his eyes. Stiles wondered if Derek got off a little on just the fact that Stiles was captive. He knew that unlike some pirates out there, the Hales did have a code of honor, even if few understood how their honor worked.

"So three weeks of this? At least there are enough books."

"There are more in the trunk at the foot of the bed. These are just the ones that I have collected on this trip. I'll be picking up a new trunk to add these to when we land where we are going after this next stop."

"Reading is a strange habit to have when you live on a ship."

"My family all love to read. We have our differences, but we pick up books all over. Our main house has more books than anything else, and we are constantly building new shelves for more."

Stiles watched Derek's as he talked about the books that they had back at the house. He looked happy sitting there talking about books. It was a good ten minutes before Derek realized that he hadn't stopped and looked down at his hands.

"So, yeah, we love books."

"I can tell. I love to read, as well. I made it a point of reading every single book in the library at college while I was there. Even the ones that were added this past year were all read. Even if they had nothing to do with my major."

"We have heard word of the library at your father's mansion and how people from the town are allowed to come one day a week and borrow a book each as long as they return the one they got before. Cora slipped in the last time we were land docked while the ship was being repaired after the Argents nearly got us. She lied her ass off about her parents being unable to come and if she could take three books and one for her brother who worked on the day. Four books each week was not nearly enough, but at least the selection was good enough that we were able to find enough stuff that we hadn't read before."

"You know that my father's garrison of men are loyal to him." Stiles looked to the side thinking bout Parrish, the man who used to be the captain of his father's guard. "Well, I thought they were."

"Money can make people do stupid things. He made us promise that we would not hurt you. He said if he saw a hair out of place, he would make sure that we didn't live."

Stiles nodded his head and looked away, focusing on a swirl in the wood of the wall beside him. He had played with Parrish growing up, the young man not that many years above him. Derek seemed to understand as all he did was grab the food and bring it to Stiles and a tankard with tea in it. Stiles nibbled on the food and then read more. When the sun was starting to set, he got up off of the bed and looked around the room. He found an honest to God wardrobe behind doors and the latch that allowed Derek to break into his own room. It wouldn't work from the inside tough, so once he was locked in there from the outside, he would not be able to get out.

The room was sound and sturdy. Stiles wasn't sure why it was, but he liked it all the same. It was too dark in the room to read anymore, and Stiles had not found a way to light the lantern or the candles that were all over, so he put his boots back on and slipped up to the deck. He found that the others were all relaxing around. A few were talking, but Stiles had no care to talk to them. He looked up to see that Derek was at the wheel. He looked and didn't see Peter anywhere, so he walked up the second set of stairs and walked as close as he cared to the wheel. Stiles watched Derek's hands as he held the wheel still, and his eyes scanned the horizon.

Stiles looked around as well. The sun was setting, so it was making the sky look orange and red in color.

"Red sky in morning, sailors take warning. Red sky at night, sailor's delight," Stiles said under his breath.

Derek laughed, and Stiles turned around to look at him. He did not say it loud enough for Derek to hear. Stiles looked down at the crew below to see that they were looking at him and laughing as well. Cora reached out and shoved at one of the men, and they slipped off of the bench they were sitting on, and even Stiles could hear the growl from him from a distance he was from them.

Hearing like that and growls. Stiles knew that things existed beyond the knowledge of the common man. He had seen a man in the village on the outskirts of the town fall from a height that he should have died from and just got up and walked it off. He knew the rumors that the rougher men who visited the town on occasion were Hunters, but they hunted not animals but beasts. Supernatural beasts.

Derek had been able to carry him and hold him tight despite being carried like a sack of grains.

"Fuck me," Stiles said as he turned around to face Derek fully.

Derek just grinned at him, and his eyes flashed a blue color. Stiles looked down to see the rest of the crew, the Hales included all had gold in their eyes. The sound of steps on the other side of the upper deck showed Peter walking up to it.

"It was said that you were smart, Stiles," Peter said. His eyes flashed red. Alpha red if the stories were to be believed. Stiles had heard of red and gold, but he was unsure of Derek's blue eyes.

"Who won the bet?" the woman that Stiles didn't know the name of asked.

"I did," Peter answered.

"What bet?" Stiles asked.

"How long it would take you to figure out that we were werewolves. I said before the close of your first day here. I research the people that I aim to swindle out of money, and you were easy to ask about around the town your college was in. Everyone knew you. Your professors were more than willing to give up information to me as well. A nice suit, a good accent, and they were eating out of my hand that I wanted to employ you. It was kind of nice for them to just offer everything up. Though none spoke of your activities in the bedroom but they did speak of the crush that you had on a woman who was in the same classes as you."

"Lydia, and it was less of a crush and more I was in love with her brain. I kind of want to marry the brain, but the body does nothing for me."

"I see that's not what I was expecting."

"She's engaged to another man who loves her, despite the fact that he is an utter asshole. So that's why you have no weapons on board. I assume that anything you need to do that requires cutting you use claws? You have them, right? I saw the images in one of the books that spoke of the damage done to human flesh from the claws of a supposed werewolf." Stiles looked at Derek's hands, but it was just his regular human hands. He was kind of disappointed.

"FOOD!" a man yelled from below.

The crew on the deck all rushed inward toward the galley, and Stiles wondered if he should even dare to go down there and try and get food.

"I'll take over," Peter said.

"Don't you need to eat?" Stiles asked before he could help himself.

"I did. That's why Derek was at the wheel. Whoever is on the wheel during the day eats first, and then the rest get to eat." Peter gave Stiles a smile and then took over for Derek.

Derek walked over to Stiles to escort him down to the galley. His hand settled on Stiles' lower back again. Stiles had no clue what to do with Derek being kind and yet keeping him captive. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do about anything, but as long as the wolves weren't harmful to him, he saw no reason why he would need to be an asshole.

* * *

Stiles looked out the window that was in the room, and he saw a bit of the edge of the city. He knew that Derek would be coming to secure him so that he didn't do anything stupid. This was the second city that they had docked at since he had been taken hostage, and so far, none of the crew had touched him outside of Derek. Parrish had been keeping himself away from Stiles, the gashes on his cheek were a stark reminder to Stiles about what Parrish had done.

Swallowing, Stiles walked over to the pitcher that was kept full of tea for him, and he filled his tankard. He could hear the movement of the crew above deck as they got ready to dock to unload items and spend the day in the city. Derek had come back with clothes for Stiles after the last time. Warmer ones for the night as well as for the day as the sea was a lot colder than the cities that Stiles was used to. There was also that there was no fire to be lit to keep the room warm at night.

Though Stiles had been more than warm enough the last week as he had ended up curled around Derek. The man didn't seem to mind it, and Stiles had felt a little weird the first day and jerked away from him. The second, Derek had his arm wrapped around Stiles, keeping him where he wanted him.

This morning, Stiles had been a step further than any other day and had been rubbing his erection against Derek, which had ended up with Derek rolling them and putting Stiles under him. They had rutted until they had both finished. Stiles still wasn't sure how he felt about that. Derek was an utter gentleman all the time with him, even if he was pretty sure that Derek lusted after him and wanted him under him to fuck all the time. Stiles wanted that as well.

Evenings before bed were spent talking about the books that Stiles read and their thoughts on them. Stiles knew that his heart was set with the man, even if his mind was slow to allow him to be happy about that. There was nowhere for the relationship to go. Derek would never give up this life, and Stiles would never give up his father. Still, Stiles could have fun while it lasted and then mourn his broken heart at home where he would never run into Derek Hale again. There was no way that any Hale was ever going to set foot in Beacon ever again.

"Hey, you ready?" Derek asked as he stepped into the room.

Stiles nodded his head and moved to the bed. Derek had the chain already in hand. It would allow Stiles to move around part of the room. He could read the tea, the books, and the chamberpot. The bed was the main area where he sat, but sometimes he pulled a pillow down to sit on so he could lean against the wall.

"Short trip. We are literally unloading and then loading up new supplies. As soon as we are unmoored, I'll come and let you out. I don't need to gag you, right?"

Stiles shook his head. He had been good the first time, so he wasn't going to fuck up now. He had seen a few of the rooms that don't have windows that were below where this set of rooms was. He really didn't want to be taken down there.

The morning was boring as hell. Stiles couldn't focus on reading, and the sound of the chain that kept him to the bed was annoying as he paced. So he laid down on the bed and tried to make himself sleep.

Stiles woke up warm, and he groaned at the feel of a body wrapped around him. He had to be dreaming still. It wasn't night time, so that meant that Derek wasn't in bed with him.

"You are like a cat," Derek murmured in Stiles' ear.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked. He wasn't fully awake yet, but the erection pressed into his ass said that he really, really should be.

"I want to fuck you again," Derek said as he rolled Stiles onto his belly, stretching his arms above his head.

Stiles was pinned to the bed, and there was nothing else that he wanted more than what Derek wanted to give him. They were already over the halfway mark of their time together. The time left getting shorter by the day.

"Yes." Stiles didn't even have the word fully out, and Derek was moving to start to strip himself. Stiles rolled onto his back to get himself naked. He looked at the door for a second to see that it was shut and barred. "You don't have any duties?"

"Not until I cover for Peter when he goes to dinner. We have all afternoon together."

Stiles sat up to get his shirt off, not caring about anything but getting naked. Derek was well ahead of him and grabbing the pot of slick from the home that it had. As Stiles laid back down, Derek was slicking up his cock. There was no coyness to the way that Stiles spread his legs and tipped his hips up to show off his ass cheeks. He wanted it this way, to remember the look on Derek's face when Derek pushed into him when fucking Stiles' body gave him what he was seeking.

Derek prepped him just as he had the time before, going for two fingers and making sure that he was more than slick enough. Derek pushed the head of his cock between Stiles's cheeks and found his hole on the first press. When the head was inside, Derek wiped his hand on the bedding and then gripped Stiles' knees and bent his legs back to where Stiles was fully open to him.

Stiles watched Derek watch as Derek's cock slipped into him. It felt intimate in a way that Stiles had never experienced before. When he was all the way in, Derek looked up at Stiles' face. There were a lot of emotions there, and for now, Stiles could believe that Derek wanted him as much as Stiles wanted him.

Derek leaned down, finding Stiles' mouth. Stiles held onto the back of Derek's neck to keep him right there as he rocked a little to meet each of Derek's thrusts into him. It wasn't as hot and as heavy their first time had been, but to Stiles, it was so much better.

Stiles came first with Derek following just a few thrusts later. Derek kept them right there, kissing until the ache in Stiles' legs and back told him that he needed to move. Derek got up again and cleaned himself off before coming over to take care of Stiles just like he had the first time. When Derek got back into the bed, he rolled them to the same position they had been in before, but now they were both naked. His nose found the nape of Stiles' neck, breathing deeply of the scent of him there.

There was no going back for him. Stiles didn't think that he would ever or could ever love anyone like he did Derek, and that broke his heart.

* * *

"Argents!" Isaac yelled.

Stiles looked up from his book to the horizon, and he found the ship headed toward them. He knew the sail. He looked to see the crew getting to where they needed to be. Derek was up with Peter while Boyd was close enough to the front of the ship that he could climb the one mast if needed.

"Stiles, get down below and lock yourself in our room," Derek yelled.

Stiles took off, carrying the book so that it wasn't damaged. He barred the door and dressed in different clothes and the sturdier pair of boots that Derek had bought him. He held onto the knife that Derek had given him as well. It had been after another pirate group tried to attack the ship, and one of them had nearly made it to the room where Stiles had been asleep after something he had eaten had not sat well with him. He had been sick for a day, throwing up and his stomach cramped. He hadn't even heard any of the fight until the body of the man had dropped in the doorway with Derek standing behind him.

The sounds of fighting and bloodshed filled Stiles' ears, and he wanted to block it out, but then he would never hear when someone called for him.

"Where is he?" a woman hissed from somewhere in the hallway.

"Where is who?" Derek asked, his voice sounded like it was full of pain.

Stiles swallowed as fear crept into his heart.

"The Governor's son. We know that you have him. Our spies told us exactly who had him."

"We moved him to a different ship," Derek said.

"Lies. He was seen by a ship after the last port you made. Standing up with your beast Uncle."

Stiles knew that it would be long before he was found. Maybe if he went with them, the crew's lives would be spared. Before he could make up his mind, the door to the room opened up. There was a man standing there with a gun held out like he was ready to fire. Stiles saw a woman behind him who had a sword held to Derek's neck. Derek was looking at Stiles with a worried look on his face.

"Come with us, we are here to save you," the man said.

Stiles swallowed but did as the man asked. He kept his knife hidden, though. Tripping slightly, Stiles caught himself on the table to the left.

"Sorry."

"You have no need to be scared of us. My name is Chris Argent."

Stiles knew of Chris and knew that he was at least an honorable man. The rest of them though, Stiles didn't like them. He didn't trust them, especially the woman who was behind Chris as he was pretty sure that was Kate, his little sister. Stiles said nothing as Chris laid a hand on his shoulder to guide him around Kate and Derek. Stiles locked eyes with Derek and smiled at him before looking away.

The crew was all on their knees, each with a knife at their throats. Peter, though had a gun at the back of his head.

Stiles' knees buckled just a few feet away from the crest of the stairs, and Chris wasn't able to stop him.

"I'll go and make sure that none of the crew got on our ship, and then I'll come back for Stiles," Chris said as he helped Stiles up onto a bench.

Chris left, and then the Argent crew started to relax a little bit.

"Okay, we don't have much time. Grab the smaller one, we can use her to kill him and then kill the rest. After this, it will be open season on the Hales and everyone who works for them."

Derek jerked in Kate's hold, but she pressed the sword in more on his neck.

"You are going to live to see your sisters dead before we cut off your head," Kate said into Derek's ear.

"I wouldn't touch a hair on Stiles' head," Parrish said.

"And why not? It's not like there is going to be a single person to dispute this. I can spin a wonderful tale of Peter killing Stiles before we could stop him, and then we killed the crew in the battle. No survivors." Kate was grinning like she was crazy.

"Do you know who I am?" Parrish asked.

"Some fuck toy of the beasts?"

"Jordan Parrish, Captain of the Guard for Governor Stilinski. He paid the Hales to escort Stiles home after he got word that someone had put a bounty on his head and gave the timeline of roughly where he would be on his trip home from college. He knows well that the Hales are set to drop him off at Beacon under the banner of peace in trade for making sure that he lives."

"You lie," Kate said. She dug the sword into Derek's neck a little more, and blood started to slip down where it was cutting in there. Stiles whimpered, but Derek just shook his head a little more, making more blood come out.

"Can you really risk that?" Parrish asked.

"You are just trying to trick me."

"No, Ma'am, I'm a rather earnest boy from Beacon. I don't like lying." Parrish looked at Stiles, and Stiles could see that he was telling the truth. They had all lied to him.

Stiles wasn't sure what to feel at that moment. He knew that he was more docile than he probably should have been.

"All reports were that he was carried kicking and screaming to the ship, Kate. That's not an act. He's just trying to save his own skin after betraying the Governor," one of the men said.

That was when Stiles knew precisely what the plan had been. The crew had probably spread the tale far and wide about Stiles being kidnapped. He knew that his father had been looking into the reports of the rebellion that had happened in the closest area to Beacon that had branded the Hales as traitors. He hadn't believed it. It seemed that he had figured something out though and knew that the Argents were at the head of it.

Stiles let the knife slip down his shirt sleeve and looked at the Argent people. There was only one that could be killed before a move could be made, and that was Peter. Stiles stood up and moved a little, acting like he was going to the edge of the ship to throw up. He cradled the knife to his stomach, and when he was around Kate, he threw it. It went right into the neck of the man pointing the gun at Peter's head.

As soon as the gun dropped away, all of the wolves moved. Stiles kicked at Kate's leg, and then he ran up to the upper deck where he would be safer. He dropped down behind it and hoped that none of the Argents made it up there.

The fighting was horrible, and it was over in a short time.

"What's going on here?"

"Chris Argent, your men and your sister are under arrest for attempted murder on Governor's Stilinski's son," Parrish said.

"What?" Chris sounded shocked.

Stiles stood up to see that there was only a single Argent person who was dead, and it was the one that Stiles had killed. The rest were tied up and in the case of Kate, on her knees with Derek holding her in place with a hand on her head and his clawed hand at her throat.

"She gave the order to kill Stiles and then blame it on us after killing us. I told her it wouldn't be wise considering that Governor Stilinski is the one who paid the Hales to escort Stiles home, and that's why I am here."

"And who are you?"

"Jordan Parrish," Parrish said.

"The head of Stilinski's guard. He played us?"

"Well, he knew of a plot to end the life of Stiles, so he figured that if he paid the Hales enough to get him back home, he would make it. The fact that it was whispered that it was Gerard Argent who put the bounty on Stiles' head."

Chris looked at his sister like he was begging for her to tell him different.

"We wanted to put the beasts down, and killing the kid of the Governor of Beacon was the best way to get it all done."

"Which my father knew. He's seen as benevolent and kind, but he didn't get where he was without a lot of smarts."

"Who killed my man?" Chris asked, pointing at the body.

"That would be me. My father made sure I knew how to throw knives with deadly accuracy. Parrish here taught me most of what I know. He was holding a gun to the back of Peter's head, and so he was the most in danger."

"Did they kidnap you?" Chris asked.

"Nope. I cam willingly."

"That explains the eye witness that said you were seen necking with a man before getting on his ship."

"Derek is very skilled at keeping me quiet."

Erica snorted, at the same time that Peter laughed.

"We have a cell that we can stick these guys in until we make landfall," Derek said. He rubbed at his neck with a bit of his shirt that he pulled up. Stiles saw that Chris wasn't shocked to see it healed.

"Kate will have her own cell and the rest in another. I have the proclamation from Governor Stilinski if you would step into my cabin, Christopher." Peter leered at him.

Stiles wanted to laugh, but he was too scared still. His heart pumping in his chest. He wanted to see his father and get the words from his mouth. He wanted to slap Derek to make sure that he knew that Stiles was pissed he was lied to. He wanted to kiss him because he was alive. He wanted to shove him down onto the bed and ride him like a horse to remind himself that Derek was alive.

One Year Later

Stiles looked out at the city as the last of the people headed into their homes as the hour grew late. The city was bustling as seven ships had harbored in the closest city, and the men and women on them were coming home. Stiles had no clue which ships it was of the Hale fleet, but he hoped to have the word in the morning.

The Hales were now working for Stiles' father in the trading business. Everything that h been blamed on the Hales over the years had actually been done by the Argents, outside of some of the attack to steal goods. They never killed unless there was no other option, and the goods that they stole from ships were given to the needy. They had laid out everything that they had actually done over the years. The good thing was that Gerard Argent had kept details of everything in a secret room in the Argent mansion. It had been easy to prove it all and especially with people cropping up that the Argents had threatened into silence.

Chris Argent had control of what was left of the Argent fleet and was trying to work on making the Argent name worth something again. It was harder than Chris thought it would be, but the fact that a few of the trusted Hale front men and women were willing to work with him made it a little better.

The house was silent, with everyone else in it asleep. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do as sleep had eluded him for hours now. He grabbed the edges of his thing robe and closed it a little tighter. It was warm out, and he was naked underneath. He had gotten used to sleeping naked and hadn't adjusted even after a year at home. It was something that the maids at the house had adjusted to, never coming into his actual bedroom unless the door was open. He slept with the door shut since the first time one had walked in on him, lying naked in bed.

Stiles closed his eyes as the breeze shifted and built up. If he inhaled deep enough, he could imagine that he could smell the salt air of the sea. The breeze caught his robe and opened it up more, he didn't have it tied. He was sure that no one was looking up at him anyway. The town was just far enough away, and unless they had a telescope of some kind, they wouldn't see more than his outline. The breeze felt good on his skin. The main Hale ship had been out at sea for six months, doing a long haul of some things to and from Beacon. Stiles hated it.

"Miss me?" Derek asked as hands slipped around Stiles' body, and hands pulled him back just a bit into Derek's body.

"You asshole. The ship's been docked since morning, and you just now come to me?" Stiles demanded.

"I was taking care of a few things I picked up there and needed to make sure nothing was going to happen to them."

"More important than me?" Stiles asked. He knew that Derek took his ascension to Captain of the main ship of the Hale fleet seriously. Peter had retired to Beacon to run it all from an office in the house that he had bought with the money given to him that had been taken from the Argents. Derek had done nothing with the money as far as Stiles knew. He wasn't going to press that, though. Derek could do what he wanted with it, and he didn't need to tell Stiles about it.

"There is never anything more important than you, but I needed to get it done so that I could focus on you and not have to stop for anything. So what's the biggest piece of gossip you have for me?"

Stiles laughed and settled into Derek's body. Derek stepped into him and pressed him to the railing of the banister wrapped around his balcony.

"Still more about the land next door. The mansion is done, and it's fucking massive. I have no clue who is living there yet. I see people, but no one knows. I've even tried sneaking in there, but there are people who are looking for me by this point in time. I think the only reason that I've not been arrested is because of who I am."

"Hmm, you just hate not knowing, don't you?" Derek asked. He moved his hands from Stiles' hips, and Stiles moaned as on cupped his cock. "Come to bed. I'll wear you out so you can sleep."

Stiles tipped his head back to rest it on Derek's shoulder and looked at him out of the side of his eye. Derek was scruffy again, and the burn of that between his thighs made him start to harden.

"You have the best ideas."

"I know."

The next morning, Stiles groaned as the sun hit him in the face. He didn't want to wake up. He was too tired. He at least had nothing planned for the day other than spending time with Derek. He kind of wanted to hit his father for canceling his entire day and not telling him why. Stiles had been happy to have nothing to do but also hated it because that meant that he spent too much time thinking about Derek and him being gone.

"Wake up," Derek said as he settled on the side of the bed. No matter how little sleep he got, he always was up with the sun. He called it the sailor in himself. Stiles called him an asshole. "I have coffee for you."

"You had better."

"I also got more of the tea that we keep on the ship."

"Oh, I love you," Stiles said as he rolled over. Stiles had been out of the tea for over a month, even with using it sparingly the month before that.

"I brought back three times what I did the time before. I should last you until my next trip is over, if not longer. It's not like it goes bad all that quickly, either." Derek was already dressed for the day, his hair still wet from the bath that he had taken. He wasn't shaved, and Stiles reached out and scratched his fingers through his hair. Stiles smiled at him before sitting up and taking the cup of coffee. " Get dressed and ready. I have things to show you."

"You have things to show me? Like what? It was a simple trading mission, and you said that the place you were going didn't have a lot of things that I would like." Stiles pouted, but he took a drink of the coffee before drinking it quicker when it was cooled enough to do so.

It took Stiles an hour to get dressed and ready. He kept on stopping to kiss Derek senseless and run his fingers through his hair. He loved that Derek was there, and he just wanted to enjoy that while he could.

After breakfast, Stiles let Derek pull him out to the woods around the house.

"You know just because you are with me, they aren't going to let us near there," Stiles said when he realized where they were headed.

"You never know."

Stiles looked at Derek as they broke the treeline on the new house that had gone up. There were people pulling things to of crates in the front yard. Every single one of them was stamped with the Hale insignia.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked.

Before Derek could answer, there was the sound of barking, and Stiles looked up to see a dog running toward them. Stiles rushed behind Derek, who just laughed.

"This is Scooter," Derek said as he dropped won to a crouch and started to pet the dog when it flopped at their feet. "I brought him home with me. He'll be your companion when I'm away at sea."

"Why is he here?" Stiles asked.

"Because this is our home."

Stiles forced Derek around to look at him. Derek was grinning at him.

"You...this is what you did with the money?"

"Yup. I paid the crews to get it all up and ready in time for me to get back. It was actually done a month ahead of time. Everything that I wanted for the house was brought back on this last run. I made sure to bring an extra ship just for it and the things that Peter wants for his house as well. It was a good trip. I found this guy at a port we stopped at to get fresh water and food two weeks ago. The family who had him was moving, and they couldn't take him, so I offered. He loves me. I hope that he loves you."

Stiles came around Derek when Derek pulled him over and tucked him down into his body. Scooter was still on his back, letting Derek rub at his belly, and Stiles held out his hand to have the dog smell him. He licked at Stiles' hand and then flopped over to push up into his hand. Scooter was lovely and friendly.

"He likes you."

"I'm glad but Derek this house...it's too big."

"Laura and Cora will be living with us. We have one wing to us, and the other three will be Laura, Cora's, and then the final is for Erica and Boyd."

"Isaac?"

"He's going to live with Cora in her wing. They started something this last trek, and if he and her end, well, I'm sure that I can find him a home somewhere else in the mansion. It's how packs live. Peter was never one for a lot of people living with him, but if the rest of the pack is together, then things will be better. You are pack as well, and I knew you would not want to live far from your father."

"I'll still be living here alone when you guys are gone at sea," Stiles said.

"And that's the other reason that I built so close to your father. A crew will be coming in and clearing a path and setting stones on it through the trees to where you won't get lost, or trip over your own two feet."

"It's not my fault that you left me alone!" Stiles yelled as he shoved at Derek, making him topple. He followed him down, pinning Derek's hands at his head so he could look his lover in the eye. Derek's eyes were full of happiness. "If you hadn't gone off after that damned rabbit, I wouldn't have gotten lost trying to get back to the ship!"

Derek laughed and pushed his head up. Stiles met him in a kiss and barely noticed when he let go of Derek's hands to fist one in his shirt. They didn't stop until Scooter joined the kiss with a slobbery lick up the side of both of their faces.

"I guess he's the jealous type," Stiles said as he sat up and wiped at his face with his shirt. Derek just turned his face to the side and wiped it on his shoulder.

"Laura wants to settle down so she will be staying all the time. She only stayed on the seas because she refused to part with Cora, Peter, and I. I think she wants to start a family."

"Kind of need a guy or a girl for that."

"Yup, and you didn't notice that Parrish shared her bed the last two weeks of our first trip out with us."

"Huh, no, I didn't." Stiles thought back to it, and he could see the way that Parrish was closer to her than anyone else. He smiled as he looked down at Derek again. "You make me happy, even without this huge house that is way too big. I'll miss you when you are away, but knowing that you are taking care of me like this will help a lot."

"It's three months before I go out again. We want to take time to fully settle into town now that we have a place of residence. We can do all of those things you talked about missing while at college, and I've even agreed to host a ball here when we are fully moved in."

"It'll be nice to go to one and not be a wallflower." Stiles leaned down again and kissed Derek. It wasn't as long or as deep as the last, but it was no less as good. He enjoyed it a great deal.

Stiles looked up at that house that was now his, his and Derek's and Derek's pack. It would be strange, but just as everything else he had gotten used to, Stiles could go it. Derek had stolen his heart, and Stiles wasn't all that worried about ever getting it back.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
